A Good Night To Remember
by GreenFantasy64
Summary: One night before Joe goes back to Tokyo, Japan to start his career of being a race car driver. One night to spend dinner with his small family together. Will it be a perfect night to always remember for Joe and Francoise? 009/003


Cyborg 009 is not owned or created by me. Only this story's plot was develop and written (Yes I mostly write first) then typed for you readers to enjoy! Sooo...

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Finish packing already." Joe, aka 009, said out loud to the now empty room, save for a bed, a small drawer, and a single lamp on top of it. He look at his watch on his right arm to see the time: 9:25. The plane for Tokyo, Japan doesn't leave until 11:30 a.m. tomorrow, Joe thought to himself as he stood up.

He look down at the three medium boxes near his feet. One box contain his clothes and few pictures that he had. The second box had three books that he doubt will read during racing session starts (It will start one week from now) He also put in his uniform. He didn't want to leave it behind plus he felt like he should have it with him just in case. He had decided to trust his instincts after all.

The last box hold food, can food mostly, so he could at least have some once he arrives at his apartment house, then having to shop later on.

"Joe?" A familiar voice said softly behind his bedroom door as he heard a soft knock. It was Francoise, aka 003 and his girlfriend for four months now. "It's time for dinner, Joe."

He open his mouth to speak but decided against it as he took a look at his room. Once the quick scanning was over, he rush to open his door. Joe was hoping that Francoise had stood there waiting outside his room, but was a bit disappointed that she wasn't. Instead she was about to start walking down the stairway, carrying the blue-hair infant in her arms. She turn her head and saw her boyfriend looking at her and smile gently at him.

She was wearing a small white scarf around her neck (For strange reasons we all gotten used to wearing our uniforms' scarf that it felt weird having our necks bare at times), pinkish to light red shirt and a black skirt. Short heels that was also black hue. But she still look more lovely to him.

His heart did an extra beat at the sight of her and let out a smile. "Time for dinner everyone!" Chang's voice ring from the Kitchen room. He smile even more. Francoise must have use her advance seeing to know beforehand that dinner was close to being finish. The cyborg leader quickly catch up to her and walk down the stairway with her.

"Did you use your sight to know dinner was close to being ready, Francoise?" The young man ask her to start a chat.

"Nope."

He look at her puzzle. She release a short giggle, her sea-green shining bright. "I came out of my room to feed 00- I mean Ivan when I smelled our tonight's dinner. I decided to let you know if you were still in your room of course."

The leader took a sniff and knew she was telling the truth. A mixture of food was dancing in the air as they got near the bottom of the stairway. One of the scents was awfully familiar to him; it remind him of home.

Ivan voice his thoughts to the couple, '_Also because she was hungry and I read 006's mind to know about dinner. He has made you all a special dinner it seems.' _

Francoise blush when Ivan said she was hungry. To cheer her up the her boyfriend said, "Will I'm also hungry so it makes us three!" He smile at her. We were about to enter the dinning room where we both heard Chang and Great Britain chatting about the food. "Wow 006, what a meal you cook up tonight! Four dishes filled with our own countries' food!"

"Ah! Not yet 007, wait for the others to get here. We all know how you to love to eat the most!"

"Why I'll have you know good sir, that I, Great Britain, do love to eat, but never do I eat the most!" The cyborg leader knew by his voice that he was acting his actor self. The leader even imagine that he had one arm to the air and the other to his crest. Silently chuckling to himself he knew the actor was lying: He always gulped his food as if the world was ending in a few minutes or an important play was about to start without him playing his role.

"007 get your foot off the chair and just sit down and wait!"

The young man let the blonde hair woman enter the dinning room first. Great Britain starting to sit down on a chair, murmuring to himself. He was frowning as he close his eyes and cross his arms in front of his chest.

Francoise went straight into the kitchen after Chang to feed Ivan. Joe went to sit down. Great Britain was right, Chang had cook four of our countries' dish. Every dish having steam rising to the ceiling.

"Joe can you do the table?" Chang ask as he came out holding out the five white round plates, knives, forks, and spoons. "Oh, forgot about the bowls!" He quickly rush back in.

Great Britain open his eyes to notice Joe putting the silverware and plates on the table after Chang speaking. "Ah, 009 you should had spoken up. It's bad to let me get a heart attack if you didn't!" A quick apologize to him, the leader started placing the last plate and silverware down in front of the once famous actor and went to take his seat again. _At least Chang didn't make me go get fresh supplies today for him._ If Chang had let the young man been a bus-boy Joe would have been okay working at his restaurant!

Francoise came back out with Ivan still in her arms drinking his milk from the baby's bottle. "Ah, why isn't the lovely woman, Francoise. Just by the sight of you does my heart beat wildly. The white doves shall sing and fly joyfully in the sky for you!" Great Britain said in his actor's speech. He gave out a wink in her direction.

A pang of jealousy course through the cyborg leader's veins. Joe wanted to glare at G.B. to give him a warning but Francoise had just smile and slightly shook her head as she went to the living room. Probably to put Ivan in his basket to continue drinking his milk. He was correct when she came back in, her arms free. She sat down next to her boyfriend in his right side. The angry subside, being replace by happiness.

"Here are the bowls! I finally decided to use the red bowls then the green ones." Chang cried out cheerfully, bowls in his hands. He look around at the table then question at his fellow cyborgs, "Where is Dr. Gilmore?"

"I am right here 006." A elder man's voice said. Joe looked over his shoulder to see Dr. Gilmore coming in. He was wearing his regular clothes: brown coat, pants with a red clean tie tuck underneath his coat. His beard had gotten whiter since the last battle against Black Ghost. "Now everyone I have made a new uniform to replace the old ones. It has the same style but has different colors then the original. So tomorrow come to my office to get them."

Francoise look at the professor worried, "Why Dr. Gilmore? Isn't the Black Ghost had been cease to exist long ago?"

"Yes my little ballerina, but...just in case I want all you to stay safe and prepare in the future."

Francoise was not happy by the answer so the cyborg leader grab his girlfriend's hand in his own and gave it a light squeeze. She look at him and smiled.

_After this night I won't see everyone again for a long while expect for Francoise. I want to remember this night. A perfect night not deserving to be spoiled. We eating together as a family (will four of us, Ivan being in the living room finishing up his drink, everyone else being back in their home countries). A family. I smile to myself. I finally found myself a home and a big family, not exactly like I had wish for when I was a boy, but a happy family in the end._

"Now we can eat!" Great Britain cry out, unaffected by the short chat between Dr. Gilmore and Francoise, as he stuff his plate and bowl of the four different foods. They all laugh expect for G.B.

_This night is a good night to remember..._

1-1

*Francoise's Point of View*

After the dishes were wash and put away the lights to the kitchen plus the dinning room were turn off I headed off to my room to change. "Goodnight Chang!" I cry out over my shoulder before heading up the stairs. With my advance hearing I heard him reply with a goodnight to me.

In the second floor's hallway I walk past Joe's room, the door being close. He is likely still packing up for tomorrow. I downcast my eyes away and walk on. Opening and closing my door behind me I quickly change in my restroom. Finish putting on a lime-green hue night-dress that went perfectly with my eyes I went to sit down on my bed.

I was alone in my room, Ivan being in Dr. Gilmore's office/bedroom so he figure out his future after... Dr. Gilmore is no longer...alive since Ivan will stay forever a baby. Poor Ivan. She couldn't really blame his father for what he did because Ivan had forgiven him. Tears were coming out slowly now.

She had told both of them three months ago that she will take care of Ivan once she is done with her classes but she saw Dr. Gilmore's eyes that didn't meet hers. He is slowly dieing, he won't last past five months. That's what Ivan had told her later on. Now Dr. Gilmore has only two months to spend living before Death comes to greet him. She promise them that she won't tell the others yet now it was eating her up.

A knock on her door interrupt her thoughts. She ignore the feeling to use her sighting to see who it was and just got up to answer it. It was Joe. He slightly blush and explain, "Just wanted to say goodnight to you Francoise-"

I didn't let him finish, wrapping my arms around him, resting my head on his shoulder. He got surprise by this. "Francoise, what's wrong?"

What is wrong is that Ivan and me are the only ones that know Dr. Gilmore won't be here forever. I have before thought of him as my father-figure, Joe. I have to be remind that all of us are going to be immortal-like forever and everyone else will continue dieing around us. I have to break this promise Dr. Gilmore. "Joe... Dr. Gilmore he is dieing slowly and Ivan.."

I told him everything that was hurting me inside and he listen. How Black Ghost had took me away to be changed and used for war. How everyone innocent people died in his hands and he didn't care. Ivan staying a baby for the rest of his life. We can't stay in one spot for a long time in our home country.

Joe wipe the tears away once I was finish. I felt better and lighter now as I thank him for listening to me. I let him go and saw disappoint in his eyes that the hugging was over. How rude of me! This is the last night for Joe staying here yet here I was not making this night perfect for him and little bit for me to remember of us (we will keep in touch of course).

"Joe." I question him and he nods to let me speak again.

"Can you...stay with me... just this one night?"

"Sure, watashi no ai."

Am I selfish for wanting him to stay with me just this one night? I haven't ask him before through there were few times that I wanted to ask him but was always shy to say it. But now he was inside my room. My heart is beating fast. Calm down. You just want him to sleep with you just this one night, I thought to myself. Nothing more, nothing less.

So no, I am not selfish.

He pull me to him and wraps his arms around me. I'm blushing. I know that. I can hear his heart clearly in my ear. He kisses me in my forehead. Its beating keeping in tempo..thump...thump...thump. Smoothing to hear.

Together in my bed I close my eyes to savor this moment. Joe sleeping next to me, his arm resting around me, his slow breathing blowing against my hair, and warm radiating out of him. This night, I thought to myself, is a good night to have in my memories forever.

I communicate a thought to Joe in his dreams before I surrender to sleepiness.

_I love you Joe...forever..._

\The End/

* * *

Watashi no ai= my love (in japanese)

This was a one-shot story of romance for Joe (009) and Francoise (003) :) Hope you guys enjoy it! And don't worry about my other story Let's Play in Wonderland chapter 9... I have the beginning written already... So see you guys later! :)

10/6/12: Half of the story has been edited.

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


End file.
